PROBLEMA CON MI CUENTA
by LexSilverStar
Summary: DEBIDO A PROBLEMAS QUE TUVE AL QUERER SUBIR UN ARCHIVO DE WORD PERO ME APARECIA UN MENSAJE DE ERROR. ESTA CUENTA YA NO LA VOY A USAR, POR LO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LA VOY A VOVLER A SUBIR YA SEA EN OTRA CUENTA DE FANFIC O EN UNA DE WATTPAD... MIENTRAS LAMENTO TODO ESTO Y SI ALGUIEN SABE COMO RESOLVER ESE PROBLEMA, ME SERIAN DE GRAN AYUDA
1. Inicio

**EL REY DEL CAOS**

 _Summary: Daniela "Danny" Fenton, mejor conocida como Danny Phantom por el mundo. Vive su vida como cualquier adolescente y peleando contra diversos fantasmas que salen de la zona fantasma y conviviendo con su familia y amigos._

 _Un nuevo enemigo aparecerá amenazando tanto la zona fantasma como su mundo, un enemigo mas poderoso que el rey Pariah._

 _Danny debe de hacerse mas fuerte para pelear contra este terrible enemigo, su vida tendrá muchas situaciones complicadas, extrañas e inexplicables con personajes inesperados y de quienes creyó que no tendría que volver a verlos_

 **-o0o-o0o-**

Será Danny de 16 años como mujer, ya saben, imagínense al Danny que hemos visto en la serie, pero versión mujer, Daniela, su clon no existe

Ambientado después de la pelicula de Ultimate Enemies

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-..

 **Prologo**

 _Daniela "Danny" Fenton, mejor conocida como Danny Phantom por el mundo, una joven de 16 años, se le caracteriza por llevar siempre unos pantalones azul, una blusa blanca con rojo y llevar amarrado el cabello con una coleta que le llega a la altura de los hombros; hace dos años, desde que tenia 14, se habia convertido en Danny Phantom. Vive su vida como cualquier adolescente y a la vez manteniendo sus poderes ocultos del mundo entero, peleando contra diversos fantasmas que salen de la zona fantasma y conviviendo con su familia y amigos._

 _Nuevos aliados. Viejos enemigos, sus amigos asi como uno que otro aliado poco o nada común unirán fuerzas con la joven mitad fantasma mitad humana para poder salvar una vez mas al mundo en el que viven y vencer a este enemigo que ha vivido mas tiempo que el rey de los fantasmas, aunque no solo debe lidiar con eso, sino tambien con sus problemas de adolescente._

 _Danny debe de hacerse mas fuerte para pelear contra este peor enemigo, su vida tendrá muchas situaciones complicadas, extrañas e inexplicables con personajes inesperados y de quienes creyó que no tendría que volver a verlos_

 _Pero las cosas se complicaran mas, un nuevo enemigo aparecerá amenazando tanto la zona fantasma como su mundo, un enemigo mas poderoso que el rey Pariah con o sin sus dos tesoros, pero..._

 _¿Sera capaz Danny de poder enfrentarse a este enemigo?¿A caso un viejo conocido… o mejor dicho algunos, unirán fuerzas con la joven mitad fantasma?¿Qué acontecimientos inesperados estan por suceder? Danny esta en la mira de este enemigo , pero ¿Por qué?¿Por que el enemigo esta tan interesado en Danny?_

-o0o-


	2. 1-El Despertar

**Capítulo 1 El despertar**

Danny Fenton, una adolescente de 16 años, cabello negro, largo a la altura de los hombros, ojos azules como el cielo y hermosos, de estatura media, se encontraba terminando sus clases como siempre, esperando a que las clases aburridas del Sr Lancer terminaran lo mas rápido posible.

El timbre de la escuela secundaria Casper sono y de inmediato quiso salir corriendo, no porque le temeria a la clases, sino mas que nada, por el hecho de que ese día sería el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano. Asi es, las vacaciones de verano las cuales al finalizar, solo debía de soportar un año mas y estaría en la universidad donde su vida ya no seria tan complicada por ser adolescente.

Se encontró en la entrada de la escuela Casper con sus dos mejores amigos y a su hermana: Samantha Sam Manson y Tucker Foley, ellos, junto a su hermana mayor de 18 años Jazz Fenton, que acababa de salir de la universidad y vive cerca de la escuela Casper, para poder estar al pendiente de ella, son los únicos que conocen sobre su identidad como Danny Phantom.

 **\- ¡Hola Danny! –** saludo Sam, su mejor amiga

 **\- Que tal Danny –** dijo Tucker

 **\- Hola sam, Tucker, Jazz –** dijo Danny

 **\- Vamos a la hamburguesa apestosa, oí que tienen una nueva hamburguesa mas jugosa –** dijo Tucker haciendo una cara como si desde la escuela pudiera oler las hamburguesas.

 **\- ¡Salvaje! Los animales tienen derecho a vivir –** como siempre, Sam siempre le reprocha a Tucker por su "canivalismo" por comer tanta carne.

 **\- Yo lo siento, hoy ire a hacer un adelanto de mi tesis en psicología –** dijo Jazz.

Los tres sabían que Jazz estaba estudiando en la Universidad mas prestigiosa de la ciudad, por lo que de acuerdo a lo que la chica les habia dicho, si ella quería y asi poder estar libre cuando este en sus últimos años de la carrera, debía de hacer esa tesis, sabían que tenia mucho trabajo, pero nunca faltaba a su palabra de ir por Danny a la escuela al terminar ella sus clases.

 **\- Esta bien Jaz… -** iba a terminar de decir Danny, pero en eso su aliento fantasmal salio indicándole la presencia de fantasmas

En eso, un fantasma de 4 ojos, grande, peludo, de 9 patas, parecía una araña mutante muy rara

 **\- Genial mas fantasmas**

 **\- Bien –** Dijo Jazz **\- Supongo que puede esperar**

 **\- Lista Danny –** dijo Sam a su amiga

 **\- Si -** dijo Danny feliz **– ¡Transformación! –** hablo mientras unos anillos de energía aparecían de su cintura y se separaban a lados opuestos y se transformaba en Danny Phantom

Jazz saco de su mochila el despellejador siendo cubierta por una armadura

Sam sacaba el baston Fenton

Y Tucker preparado con su tecnología por cualquier cosa por si se necesitaba y armado con un termo Fenton (aunque técnicamente los 4 siempre tenían un termo Fenton)

El equipo Phantom, asi se habían hecho llamar (aunque no fuera de dominio publico) siempre estaban preparados para cualquier cosa.

Aquella cosa peluda peleaba contra el equipo Phatom, lo esquivaban si querían evitar que esa cosa los aplastara.

Danny encontró la oportunidad de poder golpear esa cosa gigante, sin embargo, un pedazo de su traje le fue arrancado, asi como un pedazo de su cabello

 **\- ¡AUCH! ¡ESO DOLIO! –** se quejo Danny **\- ¡EL CABELLO NO SE COME ME CUESTA TRABAJO AMARRARME EL CABELLO COMO PARA QUE ME LO QUIERAS ARRANCAR!**

 **\- Tal vez quiera ser peluquero –** dijo Tucker haciendo sus típicos chistes

 **\- Tucker guarda esos comentarios –** dijo la chica gotica mientras le miraba feo a Tucker

Danny se volvió a posicionar en pose de combate, vio que los 4 fantasmas encapuchados se estaban preparando para volver a atacarles **– ¡SAM, TUCKER, JAZZ, TAPENSE LOS OIDOS!**

Los tres le hicieron caso y se taparon los oídos y Danny, haciendo un mayor esfuerzo lanzo su lamento fantasmagórico haciendo que aquella cosa peluda fuera aventada a otra dirección.

Despues de aquel ataque, Danny preparo el termo para meter a ese fantasma y poder mandarlo a la zona fantasma.

Al finalizar, cerro el termo y unos anillos de energía volvieron a aparecer regresándola a Danny Fenton, chica delgada, poco proporcionada, con sus típicos pantalones, blusa y tennis.

Sam, Tucker y Jazz se acercaron para ver como se encontraba.

 **\- ¿Estas bien Danny? –** pregunto Sam a su amiga.

 **\- Si estoy bien –** dijo Danny sobándose un poco su coleta, por suerte no le habia arrancado todo el cabello. Habían sido como unos pequeños 10 mechones, pero al fin de cuentas si dolio y tenia medio rasgada su blusa en la parte de la hombrera.

Los 4 se fueron del lugar para llevar a Danny a la casa Fenton para que pudieran descansar y devolver a aquel fantasma a la zona fantasma.

Ya en la casa Fenton, en el laboratorio, Danny estaba poniendo el termo y depositando al fantasma de nuevo en la zona fantasma.

 **\- Esa cosa si que me sorprendio –** dijo Tucker

 **\- A mi tambien -** dijo Sam **\- Es la primera vez que vemos un fantasma como ese**

 **\- Aunque no llevo mucho en esto de cazar fantasmas, concuerdo con Sam, es la primera vez que vemos uno asi**

 **\- Lo se Jazz -** dijo Danny terminando de cerrar el contenedor **\- Pero chicos, sea lo que sea, ya esta en al zona fantasma**

 **-..…-o0o-**

En una parte muy muy lejana de la zona fantasma, mas lejana de donde se encuentra el castillo del rey Pariah, rey de los fantasmas, habia una zona conocida como la Zona Prohibida.

La zona prohibida es una parte de la zona fantasma en el que casi ningun fantasma va ahí, debido a que en ese lugar, o al menos, pocos fantasmas son los únicos que conocen su existencia y uno que otro fantasma antiguo o que sea de un nivel realmente fuerte sabe de la existencia, pues ahí habita el peor ser fantasmal existente de ambos mundos.

En un gran castillo, mas grande que el del rey Pariah. Un castillo protegido por centenares de cristales de diferentes colores, lo unico (por el momento) que se encontraba ahí era un ser dentro de una cámara de cristal, los hielos restantes servían de picos como si quisieran evitar la salida de aquel ser en el interior.

Un grupo de seres difíciles de poder identificar se encontraban reunidos alrededor de un circulo grande en el suelo.

Aquellos seres se encontraban discutiendo sobre una situación que era imposible, que ya habían intentado de todo, pero que nada ha funcionado. Seguían discutiendo, pero en eso, un extraño rugiod se escucho en el lugar y al girar vieron que llegaba una extraña araña peludad, de 4 ojos y 9 patas.

Uno de aquellos sujetos se quejo que esa cosa no les servia de nada, otros decian que no se quejara ya que no habia ayudada en nada tampoco. Todos se encontraban discutiendo hasta que una presencia capturo la atención de todos.

Aquella presencia se acerco a la criatura peluda y al recibir lo que la criatura le haia entregado, se lo llevo y de inmediato lo puso en una copa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, tambien aquella criatura salto en el interior de la copa desintegrándose en el acto.

La copa comenzó a brincar y de repente lanzo un rayo blanco hacia arriba mostrando lo que la criatura habia descubierto.

 **\- No puede ser –** dijo una de las figuras

 **\- Creía que solo era un mito –** dijo otra

 **\- Perfecto**

Esta ultima figura desconocida salio volando y abrió un portal para luego desaparecer en el, no sin antes haberle indicado a unos cuantos que lo siguiera y a otros que prepararan todo para el gran momento,

 **-…..-o0o-**

Era otro dia en Amyty Park, pero no cualquier dia…. Era el primer dia del verano. ¡Al fin! Lo que Danny habia estado esperando, al fin podría descansar y no se encontraría más estresada.

Disfrutar de videojuegos, películas, al fin poder descansar.. pero tambien…. Estaba comenzando a planear su futuro…. Aunque fuera adolescente, Danny estaba madurando, de por si, a sus 14 años dedicarse a cosas de adultos (cazar fantasmas) le habia formado un carácter y aunque no se dio cuenta hasta que cumplio 16, ya no era tan egoísta en algunas cosas.

Danny habia quedado con Sam y Tucker, pero tambien con su hermana Jazz.

Le habia prometido que pasarían mas tiempo juntas.

Los 4 se encontraban caminando por el parque, a disfrutar del calor de verano, nada podia arruinarles el dia, excepto tal vez por el hecho que Danny sintió aliento fantasmal y muchos gritos de diferentes personas se escuchaba.

Los 4 habian corrido para ver que se trataba de ataques fantasmales, se estaban preparando los 4 para poder pelear contra los fantasmas. Danny se habia transformado ya en Danny Phantom

Al llegar al lugar, vieron a mucha gente correr y al acercarse mas, vieron en el lugar a un fantasma que estaba ahí, pero se trataba de un fantasma encapuchado, una capucha negra, larga, solo se podia apreciar una sonrisa jovial pero tétrica.

 **\- ¿Quien eres tu? –** pregunto Danny al fantasma delante de ellos, preparado con sus rayos de plasma.

 **\- Vaya –** dijo aquel fantasma encapuchado captando la atención del equipo Phantom **\- Una mitad fantasma –** dijo mientras observaba a Danny.

 **\- Que observador, deberías ser oftamólogo, ayudarías a otros con la mala vista que tengan –** dijo Danny con sarcasmo y preparada en pose de combate **\- ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿No deberías de regresar a la zona fantasma?**

 **\- Interesante –** dijo el fantasma misterioso **– Veo que eres…única…. Y real.**

 **\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!**

 **\- Debo darte las gracias por existir chica fantasma -** le dijo el fantasma misterioso captando la atención de los amigos de Danny **\- ¿Cómo te llamas?**

Eso todavía les preocupaba mas. Ningun fantasma le agradece a Danny a no ser que sea por conveniencia suya ni le preguntan su nombre ¿Por qué quería saber su nombre?

 **\- ¿Que? –** dijo Danny atónita sin poder comprender **\- Tu para que quieres saber –** dijo Danny mientras lanzaba un rayo congelante al fantasma misterioso, pero dicho ataque fue esquivado.

Aquel fantasma encapuchado no le dijo nada mas, solo el equipo Phantom pudo observar como levantaba una mano enguantada negra y al chasquear unos dedos salieron otros 2 fantasmas igual a el de unos portales detrás de el.

Los 4 se prepararon para patear traseros, así que comenzó el momento de luchar contra fantasmas, aunque bueno, Danny era la que hacia la mayor parte del trabajo, pero aun asi, no dejaban de ser un equipo.

Los fantasmas encapuchados habían lanzado un ataque hacia Danny alcanzando a rozarle levemente si brazo, haciendo que levemente sangrara un poco.

 **\- ¡DANNY! –** sus amigos y su hermana gritaron preocupadas por ella.

Danny se volvió a posicionar en pose de combate, vio que los 4 fantasmas encapuchados se estaban preparando para volver a atacarles **– ¡SAM, TUCKER, JAZZ, TAPENSE LOS OIDOS!**

Los tres le hicieron caso y se taparon los oídos y Danny, haciendo un mayor esfuerzo lanzo su lamento fantasmagórico haciendo que todo a su paso comenzara a romperse y ese ataque super potente era dirigido a los 3 fantasmas extraños.

El lamento destruia todo a su paso, al terminar el ataque, Danny Phantom cayo de rodillas y u anillo de energía paso a transformarla para ser Danny Fenton.

Cuando Daniela levanto la mirada se dio cuenta de que los fantasmas ya no estaban, tampoco los sentía con su aliento.

 **\- ¿Estas bien Danny? –** pregunto Sam a su amiga para ayudarle a levantarla.

 **\- Si estoy bien –** dijo Danny sobándose un poco de donde le habían lastimado **\- Es una leve herida, pero no hay problema**

 **\- Ven Danny hay que curarte esa herida antes de que se infecte –** le dijo Jazz a su hermanita.

 **\- ¿A donde habran ido? –** pregunto Sam

 **\- Tal vez Danny los desintegro –** dijo Tucker con una sonrisa.

Danny no muy convencida por ello seguía observando a los alrededores para ver si no seguían por allí, sus lamento no los desintegraba, solo provocaba escombros, pero no desintegraba. A lo mejor ya andaba alucinando, tal vez debería descansar, lo mas seguro que hayan escapado a la zona fantasma.

Los 4 se fueron del lugar para llevar a Danny a la casa Fenton a que se fuera curar esa herida en su brazo

Pero…. En la zona donde se dio ese combate contra esos fantasmas, una figura desconocida se acerco al lugar y tomo algo del piso.

 **-…..-o0o-**

En una pequeña sala rodeada de muchos relojes se encontraba un ser peculiar cambia formas que llevaba un baston, se encontraba observando las diferentes imágenes del tiempo, observando que todo estuviera en orden.

Pero en eso, una alarma sonó, solo se giro y vio un portal especial donde claramente se podia apreciar la aparición de unos seres peculiares

 **\- Asi que….. han regresado –** dijo aquel ser cambia formas con un tono de voz de seguridad pero tambien de inquietud y muy serio.

Al observar mejor la imagen en la pantalla de lo que levaban cargando solo pudo temer lo peor **– No puede ser**

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por otro portal

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer mi fic

Los vere en el próximo capitulo

Capítulo 2 El Caos comienza


	3. 2-El Caos Comienza

Bueno… algunos me preguntaron si esta historia no tiene una versión en ingles y la respuesta es ..No….. … además, apenas estoy iniciando esta historia, ya tengo planeado el desarrollo pero aun me falta poner los capítulos que faltan.

Esta historia se me ocurrio pensando que hubiera pasado, pero a mi estilo, mi versión.

Lo mas seguro es que esta historia la haga tal vez corta como entre 8 y 10 capitulos, quizás sea mas corta, pero no se depende lo que mi imaginación me permita

Aun no estoy segura

Bueno, disfruten de la historia y espero verlos despues

Según Word, sin mis explicaciones este capitulo tiene 3787 palabras, hecho en 13 páginas de word y en total son 3969 a 3979 palabras, aqui en lo de fanfic son 3883

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo 2 El Caos comienza**

 **\- Finalmente –** Era aquel fantasma encapuchado que habia peleado contra la chica fantasma

Se encontraba caminando por aquel palacio de cristal y metalico mientras llevaba un pequeño frasquito con un contenido rojo carmín, siendo acompañado de otros sujetos encapuchados.

 **\- Debo admitir que esa chica fantasma si que es fuerte –** dijo otro de los encapuchados con capucha azul mientras se sobaba un brazo por aquella pelea.

 **\- Pero no es rival ni para nosotros ni para nuestro señor –** decia otro de los encapuchados con capucha roja.

 **\- En eso estoy de acuerdo, no peleábamos en serio y todo por seguir ordenes**

 **\- NO entiendo porque tuvimos que dejarla viva, podríamos haberla destruido en cuestión de momentos**

 **\- La necesitamos viva –** dijo el encapuchado negro con una sonrisa y fue lo unico que dijo **\- Despues de tanto tiempo, al fin podremos llevar a cabo el ritual.**

Varios encapuchados habían ido a un gran salon, un salon decorado con cortinas rojas, con un balcón que daba vista a lo que antes se podría considerar un reino o algo asi.

En dicho salon varios encapuchados se encontraban rodeando un circulo en el piso con forma de una estrella de 8 picos pero con ganchos, en medio de aquel circulo habia una copa gigantesca, ese salon tambien tenia un trono.

El que parecía ser el líder de los encapuchados comenzó a acercarse a la copa.

 **\- Eso no funcionara –** Se quejo el encapuchado de rojo

 **\- ¿Sabes que tengo aquí? –** le pregunto el encapuchado de negro.

 **\- La sangre de esa chica fantasma y eso que**

 **\- Este ritual requiere de buscar los ingredientes correctos para que se ejecute de la manera correcta y sin errores –** continuo diciendo el encapuchado de negro **\- Sabes porque es necesario la sangre de esa chica fantasma?**

 **\- ¿La famosa profecía? –** dijo el encapuchado de azul

 **\- Estas en lo correcto**

 **\- Esa profecía es un mito**

 **\- Estas equivocado en eso –** le dijo el líder de los encapuchados al de rojo **\- Y ahora lo veras**

El encapuchado de negro virtio la sangre de la chica fantasma en la gran copa y se separo despues. Todos los encapuchados seguían alrededor de esa copa sobre el circulo y juntaron las manos.

Una extraña luz comenzó a salir de la copa y de repente todo el castillo se ilumino entre un color rojo, verde plasma y negro, esos colores se mezclaron y despues de eso un rayo de luz exploto.

Al finalizar aquella reacción, los fantasmas encapuchados se movieron del circulo y giraron a la entrada de aquel gran salon.

 **\- Señor -** dijo el encapuchado de negro mientras se hincaba en señal de respeto a su señor.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y se hincaron en señal de respeto.

 **\- Vaya, pero parece que tenemos compañía –** dijo el señor de los encapuchados **\- NO es asi ¿Reloj? –** dijo eso ultimo mientras lanzaba un ataque con su mano con un rayo negro y rojo en dirección a una de las ventanas que se encontraban en lo alto.

 **\- ¿Quien diría que al fin seria despertado despues de tanto tiempo no? –** dijo Reloj apareciendo de la nada en otra ventana a lo alto.

Antes de que pudiera suceder otra cosa todos los encapuchados comenzaron a atacar a Reloj, el cual con su baston y sus técnicas comenzaba a mantenerles el combate.

La pelea seguía contra los encapuchados, pero en eso, el encapuchado de negro le lanzo un rayo ectoplasmático muy poderoso a Reloj y este lo esquivo apenas antes de que siquiera le rozara.

Al esquivar aquel ataque, otro ataque o mejor dicho, ataques, habían sido lanzados con anterioridad a Reloj, unos ataques muy poderosos, haciendo que parte del reino quedara hecho cenizas.

El polvo, al desvanecerse solo se vio la figura de reloj tirada en el suelo, algunos de los encapuchados se acercaron para ver mejor su figura inherte y se les dibujo una sonrisa macabra, pero esas sonrisas que tenían se les borro cuando vieron que "Reloj" se desvanecio.

 **\- No puede ser –** pensaba Reloj

 **\- ¡ESE MALDITO DE RELOJ! –** dijo el encapuchado de rojo.

 **\- Ese Reloj, si que es muy astuto, logro escapar antes de que lo destruyéramos –** dijo uno de los muchos encapuchados.

 **\- Es el uno de los responsables de que nuestro señor quedara en el sueño eterno por muchos años.**

 **\- Luego nos encargaremos de el, pero mientras –** dijo el jefe de los encapuchados mientras sacaba unos rayos de energía de sus manos haciendo temblar todo el lugar

 **\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo y al fin he despertado, me siento mas poderoso.**

 **\- Mi señor, le dara gusto saber que al fin hemos encontrado lo que busco hace mucho tiempo –** dijo el encapuchado de negro

 **-¿En serio? –** dijo el jefe de los encapuchados y en eso, se le dibujo una sonrisa **– Perfecto, Busquen por todos lados y si es necesario conquistar ese mundo y este adelante**

 **\- Cumpliré esa profecía y no habrá nadie que se interponga en mi camino, me convertiré en el fantasma mas invencible del mundo y no habrá nadie que nos detenga en imponer nuestra voluntad.**

Al decir esas ultimas palabras, todos los fantasmas encapuchados comenzaron a esparcirse por todos lados.

 **-….- o0o –**

Era otro dia caluroso en la ciudad de Amity Park, el cielo despejado y pocas nubes que parecían colitas de conejo, el sol brillaba muy radiantemente, pero a la vez se podia sentir un calor muy fuerte.

Danny se encontraba en otro dia de verano, solo que estaba vez sabia que a partir, de ese momento, sus próximos veranos y quizás casi todos los dia, iban a ser mas estresantes por el hecho de que cada 5 minutos se estaría encontrando con diversos fantasmas.

Y es que de repente a casi todos los fantasmas de la zona fantasma se les estaba ocurriendo aparecer de la nada.

Despues del acontecimiento con aquellos fantasmas encapuchados, Danny y sus amigos habían estado enfrentándose a otros fantasmas que nunca antes habían visto y cada 5 minutos debían de regresarlos a la zona fantasma.

Parecía que casi todos los fantasmas de la zona fantasma se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar a la Tierra y estar atormentando a todos ahí, como si Danny ya no tuviera muchos problemas con la escuela como para que todavía estar lidiando con fantasmas sin descanso.

En una pizzería se encontraban comiendo Sam, Tucker y Danny una pizza de queso tamaño familiar, claro, Sam habia pedido una vegetariana y agrego sus propios ingredientes orgánicos.

Jazz no habia ido con ellos debido a que se habia quedado haciendo unos trabajos de la universidad, pero dijo que tal vez los veria despues.

 **\- No puedo creer que a todos los fantasmas se les ocurra estar apareciendo todo el tiempo en la Tierra –** decia algo fastidiada Danny mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa **– Es como si hubieran sabido que estoy de vacaciones y buscan fastidiarme la existencia –** dijo Danny cansada y suspirando, ya era resignación, tal vez debería acostumbrarse, pues ya no podría disfrutar bien sus vacaciones.

 **\- Vamos Danny, no te estreses –** le trataba de tranquilizar Tucker.

 **\- Siento que ya hemos vivido esto antes –** dijo Danny

 **\- Danny, a lo mejor tanto estar peleando con fantasmas ha hecho que mezcles tus peleas –** dijo Tucker tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

 **\- ¿Sera porque se parece cuando sucedió lo del rey Pariah? –** dijo Sam recordando algo similar pero solo era una suposicion

 **\- ¡Es cierto! –** dijo Danny reaccionando luego de que Sam dijo eso.

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Sam tiene razón –** les dijo Danny a su hermana y mejor amigo **\- Casi nunca la Tierra se llena tanto de muchos fantasmas si no es por circunstancias muy graves**

 **\- Pero vamos, ni que fuera a suceder algo grave –** decia Tucker **\- Estamos comiendo una rica hamburguesa, disfrutamos de nuestras vacaciones de verano, nada puede ser peor**

 **-….- o0o -**

Mientras en otro lugar de Amity Park, podría decirse que el centro de la ciudad donde estan mas los centros comerciales mas importantes, el cine, entre muchas otras cosas, la gente pasaba sus vidas con mucha tranquilidad

Pero mas que tranquilidad, era mas bien una gran fiesta, si asi era, pues en el centro de la ciudad estaba la feria a gran escala conocida como SUMMER GREAT INTERNATIONAL, el verano pasado se habían promocionado y habían dicho que a partir del próximo verano harian ese festival. El primer festival internacional, casi muchas personas de diferentes países habían ido al lugar.

Mucha gente se encontraba caminando y corriendo, disfrutando de la vista, las atracciones, comida, espectáculos, música, fuegos artificiales, todo lo necesario para disfrutar un gran verano.

Muchas personas se encontraban reunidas en aquel lugar, disfrutando de todo, tambien los estudiantes de primaria, secundaria, instituto y de la universidad, entre ellos, estudiantes de la escuela Casper.

Algo lejos del centro de la ciudad, unas sombras comenzaban a acercarse, decididas a perturbar la alegría y tranquilidad.

 **\- No esta aquí –** dijo una de las sombras.

 **\- Llamaremos su atención –** dijo una de las sombras mientras preparaba su mano y lanzaba un ataque al lugar asi como dio la indicación que de los demás que estaban con el fueran al lugar.

En algún otro lugar muy lejos, muy muy lejos de Amity Park Reloj se acerco a observar un portal del tiempo, lo que sucedería dentro de poco tiempo y era al que debía de acudir de inmediato **– Esta decidido y no parara, Danny se esta enfrentando a un peligro mayor.**

Atrás de Reloj (o Clockwork) una luz brillo volando directamente al portal de a donde debía de ir.

 **-…- o0o -**

Despues de salir de haber comido unas hamburguesas, Daniela, Sam y Tucker pensaban una manera de poder distraer a la chica fantasma y que no siguiera pensando en lo de la aparición de muchos fantasmas, que al menos pudiera disfrutar de su verano.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, los tres seguían caminando por las calles de Amity Park.

 **\- ¿Ahora que haremos? –** pregunto Sam

 **\- Escuche que esta un gran festival en el centro de la ciudad, podríamos ir a disfrutar –** sugirió Tucker

 **\- Es mejor que vayamos a dormir –** dijo Danny

 **\- ¡¿QUE?! –** dijeron Sam y Tucker sorprendidos **.**

 **\- ¿Qué? –** dijo Danny por la reacción de su amigo

Ambos se le acercaron preocupados topando su temperatura, presión, todo. La tenían agarrada de los brazos y Danny se sentía como muñeca de trapo.

 **\- ¿Danny estas bien?**

 **\- Su presión aparentemente esta bien Sam, tal vez es su corazon**

 **\- ¡CHICOS! Estoy bien** – dijo Danny espantando un poco a sus amigos

 **\- Es que es verano Danny, no es para dormir todo el tiempo –** le dijo Tucker a su amiga

 **\- Es solo que no he podido dormir muy bien que digamos desde hace algunos dias despues de lo que sucedió con esos fantasmas encapuchados y me encuentro agotada**

 **\- Ah.. asi que solo era eso –** dijo Tucker aliviado.

 **\- Nos preocupaba que te sintieras debilitada o algo –** le dijo Sam

 **\- No, estoy bien, cansada si, debilitada no**

 **\- Pero Tucker, Danny tiene razón, es mejor que vaya a dormir, no es bueno para su salud**

 **\- Creo que Sam tiene razón**

 **\- Chicos, estoy bien, no pasa nada –** dijo Danny, pero luego bostezo y se tallo un poco los ojos **\- Bueno… tal vez dormir un poco no me haga daño**

Los tres habían ido a la casa de Danny para que pudiera descansar. Al llegar se encontraron con Jazz trabajando en su computadora, habia ido a visitar a sus padres y ver como se encontraba Danny.

Los 4 estaban comiendo unos sándwiches que Maddie Fenton les habia preparado. Seguía comiendo y observando la televsion cuando una noticia capturo la atención del equipo Phantom y de los padres de la Halfa, resultaba que en el SUGI (SUMMER GREAT INTERNATIONAL) [NOTA: No soy muy buena en ingles, no se si el orden es correcto lo que quería poner era GRAN VERANO INTERNACIONAL, no se si me puedan escribir como es, para no quedarme con la duda por fis] se estaba pasando a nivel mundial para que algunas personas que estuvieran en sus casa desde la comodida la vieran o decidieran ir al lugar.

Todo parecía tranquilo, pero en eso, de repente en la pantalla se empezó a ver a gente correr llenas de miedo y terror. En la pantalla se estaba viendo que habían unos fantasmas encapuchados.

El equipo Phantom al ver esto, no pudieron perder la oportunidad por lo que decidieron que a escondidas de sus padres, los cuales habían ido al laboratorio para ir por sus equipos caza fantasmas, fueron directamente al lugar para poder ayudar a la gente y detener a los fantasmas. Esos fantasmas eran los mismos que la habían atacado la otra vez y que habían lastimado a Danny.

Despues de correr mucho, el equipo Phantom estaba preparado para cualquier cosa y enfrentarse a esos fantasmas.

En el centro, mucha gente corria despavorida, buscando la manera de mantenerse a salvo, mientras algunos fantasmas seguían haciendo destrozos.

Danny habia llegado a una plaza disparándole a una silueta de un fantasma, haciendo que ese fantasma chocara.

La gente corrió mas despavorida, cuando el polvo se disperso, Danny pudo reconocer a la figura, o mejor dicho, figuras familiares.

 **\- ¿Skulker?¿De nuevo? –** dijo Danny al ver a Ember, fantasma de las cajas, Johnny 13, Kitty, Walker, Technus volando por todos lados de la **plaza - ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –** exigió Danny a Skulker-

 **\- Chica fantasma, por ahora mi cacería estará pendiente, pero mientras es mejor que no te metas en nuestro camino –** le dijo Skulker. **\- Después podré "cazarte"**

Danny iba a protestar, pero escucho unos gritos de terror afuera de la plaza.

 **\- Deberías hacer tu trabajo en vez de perder el tiempo chica fantasma –** le dijo Skulker con burla antes de darle la espalda.

Grave error, pues un rayo le fue lanzado en al espalda haciendo que chocara contra unos muros

 **\- Eso acabo de hacer –** dijo Danny con sonrisa de satisfacción aun con el brazo fijo en dirección a Skulker.

Ese ataque era porque Skulker uno no le dijo que hacían de nuevo en aquel lugar y dos por burlarse de ella.

Pero Sam, tenia razón cuando lo menciono antes, el hecho de que todos esos fantasmas hubiesen aparecido de la nada, no presagiaba nada bueno, era como cuando sucedió lo de Pariah.

Una pareja estaba a punto de se atacada por unos fantasmas cuando un rayo congelante ataco a esos encapuchados paralizándolos en el aire y haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

 **\- Hey ustedes, es mejor que se rindan –** dijo Danny mientra preparaba un rayo ectoplasmatico color verde musgo.

Era un nuevo poder que Danny habia desarrollado, aquel ataque era mucho mas fuerte que su otro rayo color verde esmeralda.

 **\- ¿Danny estas bien? –** preguntaron su hermana y sus amigos.

 **\- Si tranquilos –** dijo Danny tranquilizándoles para luego mirar de manera retadora a los nuevos fantasmas encapuchados, al parecer, eran mas de los mismos que le habían atacado la otra vez **\- ¿No fue suficiente que los derrotara la ultima vez?**

Todos los encapuchados se giraron a observar a la Halfa la cual seguía flotando lejos de ellos. Sus amigos seguían en tierra detrás de la chica fantasma.

En eso, dieron paso al encapuchado de negro con el que Danny habia combatido la ultima vez

 **\- Vaya, pero si es la chica fantasma –** dijo el encapuchado de negro.

 **\- ¡TU DE NUEVO! –** dijo Danny hecha una furia al ver al encapuchado de negro que le habia atacado la ultima vez **\- ¿Qué quieren?¿Quienes son?**

 **\- Danny Phantom, mitad humana, mitad fantasma, la chica fantasma que derroto al Rey Dark Pariah ¿No? –** dijo el encapuchado de negro

 **\- ¿Que es lo que quieren de Danny? –** exigió Sam

El equipo Phantom seguía osbervando a los fantasmas encapuchados, los cuales levantaron sus manos y se quitaron las capuchas.

El grupo de fantasmas encapuchados efectivamente eran fantasmas, pero revelaban a muchos jóvenes de ojos blancos, cabello negro con rojo, se veian como jóvenes humanos de unos 24 años, pero 24 años de hace milenios.

 **\- No nos hemos presentado como se debe Danny Phantom –** dijo el fantasma de la capucha negra **– MI nombre es Kire Shadow y nosotros somos los Shares blacks, ellos son Shidkay y Ladkey–** dijo señalando al fantasma de la capucha azul y roja respectivamente.

 **\- ¿Y que? ¿A caso estan tan aburridos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que atacar este festival? Claro que hay un para ustedes pero en villa perdidos.**

 **\- No, esta equivocada Danny Phantom**

 **\- No nos interesa estar solo destruyendo este pequeño lugar –** hablo el otro de los Share Black el de la capucha roja

 **\- ¿Que es lo que quieres Kire Shadow? ¿Qué planean haciendo todo esto?**

 **\- Ya que tienes tanto interés te lo diremos, pero en nuestras manos -** fue lo unico que dijo Kire Shadow

Todos los Share Blacks comenzaron a rodear a la chica fantasma y empezaron a atacarla. Danny comenzó tambien a atacarles con sus rayos, asi como tambien con sus poderes congelantes.

Sam Tucker y Jazz comenzaron a atacar a los fantasmas para ayudar a la Halfa, pero estaban siendo rodeados por los Shares.

Cada uno buscaba la manera de ayudar a su amiga, pero el despellejador no les hacia mucho daño, eran demasiado rapidos para que los termoso los pudieran capturar.

Poco a poco el equipo Phantom empezó a estar rodeado por aquellos fantasmas.

 **-¡DANNY! –** Sam, Tucker y Jazz, cada uno estaba separado del otro.

Se encontraban siendo rodeados por los fantasmas, estaban en peligro

 **\- ¡SAM, TUCKER, JAZZ! –** grito desesperada Danny mientras corria directamente por ellos.

El rayo de luz se estaba acercando mucho a ellos, los tres se encontraban indefensos, sujetados por otros fantasmas.

Danny volaba rápido, para poder salvar a su hermana y a sus amigos, pero unos ataques de los otros fantasmas encapuchados la atacaron por todos lados

 **\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! –** Gritaba de dolor Danny.

 **\- No la maten, la necesitamos viva –** ordeno Kire **– Solo déjenla inconsciente**

Trataba de soportar el dolor y poder escapar, pero era demasiado fuerte, cerro los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos de nuevo podia observar como unos rayos seguían siendo dirgidos hacia sus amigos.

Hiso un esfuerzo sobre humano y lanzo una onda de energía ectoplasmática empujando a los fantasmas por la fuerza.

 **\- ¡No me van…ha …atrapar! –** al decir esto, Danny lanzo su lamento fantasmagórico, de todos su poderes, era el mas poderoso, incluso mas que su rayo de color verde musgo.

Danny, la ver que habían caído, sonrio triunfante, pero luego vio que se levantaban como si nada

 **\- ¡¿Co..Como?! –** se supone que su lamento fantasmagórico era demasiado fuerte, pero apenas y siquiera les habia hecho un rasguño **\- ¡SOLO ESTABAN JUGANDO! –** Danny estaba muy molesta porque se sentía humillada de que esos fantasmas solo habían estado jugando con ella

 **\- Eres inteligente chica fantasma –** le dijo Kire provocando el enojo de Danny **– No deberías de enojarte, no es bueno para ti, sino ¿Cómo estaras presentable?**

 **\- ¿Que quieres decir?**

Despues de haber lanzado ese ataque, Danny volo a toda velocidad para llegar a ellos, pero comenzó a caer al suelo. Sentía como cada vez se debilitaba mas, perdia mas altura, como pudo, apenas logro estrellarse contra un árbol para luego caer al suelo y despues, un anillo de energía la rodeo, transformándola de nuevo en Daniela Fenton.

La Halfa se empezó a levantar, o al menos, trataba, apoyaba sus manos en el piso, pero estaba demasiado débil. Los fantasmas los shades blacks comenzaron a acercarse a la chica fantasma mientras otros se acercaban a sus amigos

 **\- Se acabo chica fantasma, ríndete -** Shidkay **\- Es mejor que te entregues**

 **\- ¡JA….MAS! –** dijo Danny con dificultad

 **\- Por comodidad, ahorranos esta pelea y entregate a nosotros o al menos que tengamos que romperte los brazos –** Ladkey dijo tronando sus nudillos.

 **\- No le hagas caso –** dijo Kire **\- No te haremos nada, pero nos obligaras a dejarte incapacitada, al menos que nos acompañes por las buenas si no lo quieres por las malas**

 **\- ¡JAMAS! –** dijo con mas esfuerzo.

Danny trataba de levantarse pero era inútil. Los Shade Blacks estaban dispuestos a capturarla ¿Para que?¿que querían de ella? Se encontraba algo nerviosa, pero debía seguir resistiendo.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas era que los Shade Blacks les estaban rodeando.

Parecía que ya no tenían salida, atrapados, pero en eso, unos rayos fueron lanzados a los Shade Blacks que habían sido dirigidos, los cuales, los esquivaron

 **\- ¿Que? –** dijo Danny, con todo el polvo provocado no podia hacer mucho, apenas distinguia unas siluetas a los lejos, pero despues vio una silueta que llego muy rápido a donde estaba, la silueta tenia una capa, tenia unos ojos rojos escarlata, para luego perder la consciencia.

 **-….- o0o –**

En un lugar muy lejos de Amity Park, una joven pelinegra con coleta, comenzaba a abrir los ojos revelando el azul de sus ojos, empezó a levantarse del suelo

Al tener mejor consciencia de donde estaba, pudo observar que el lugar era enorme, solo habían unas cuantas escaleras, vario pilares que sostenían el techo, era un lugar que no mostraba inquietud, pero a la vez mostraba algo de incomodidad.

Se levanto y se dio cuenta que habia estado acostada y habia tenido su cabeza recostada en una almohada muy comoda y habia tenido una manta sobre ella. Se encontraba menos adolorida por aquella paliza pero al menos, podia caminar y mover sus brazos con libertad.

 **\- ¿Hola? –** dijo Danny

Nada, ni un alma, solo era el eco que provocaba su voz cuando preguntaba si no habia alguien en aquel lugar. Seguía caminando, buscando con la mirada algo de vida, algo que le dijera que no estaba sola

 **\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte –** una voz se escucho

Danny se puso en alerta buscando con la mirada de donde provenia aquella voz.

Una sonrisa se mostraba en la oscuridad, Danny giraba su cabeza por todos lados buscando el origen de esa voz.

En eso, su lamento reaccionó y al girarse sobre sus talones y observar quien se encontraba detrás de ella no pudo

 **\- ¡T…TU! –** dijo Danny mas que sorprendida, algo aterrada

Quien estaba enfrente de ella.. no lo podia creer, no podia creer que lo tendría que ver, sus ojos rojos jamas podría olvidarlos

* * *

¿Cómo sobrevivirá el mundo ahora que ha sido invadido por una cantidad inimaginable de fantasmas?

¿Quienes son en realidad los Shades Blacks?

¿Porque quieren a Danny con vida?

¿Con quien se encontró Danny en aquel lugar desconocido?

CONTINUARÁ

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Bueno que tal?¿Bien?¿Mal?¿Interesante?

Muchos reviews por fis

Supongo que quedaron con muchas dudas y mucha intriga

No se preocupen… el próximo capitulo se resolverán muchas dudas y ya descubrirán todo

Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historia

Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos, me costo mucho trabajo hacer el capitulo, lo pensaba mucho y el capitulo no salía, lo cambiaba cada cinco minutos.

Próximamente capitulo 3


	4. 3-Krad El Rey del Caos

**Capítulo 3 Krad El Rey del Caos**

 **\- ¡T..TU! –** grito Danny sorprendida por ver a quien tenia enfrente

Nunca creyó que volvería a verlo despues de tanto, 2 años para ser exactos, sus ojos rojos brillando de esa manera, sus dientes filosos, ese rostro sonriente que a veces le daba miedo, tambien sentía enojo contra el.

 **\- No te has olvidado de mi ¿Verdad?**

 **\- ¡DAN!**

Enfrente de ella estaba su yo malvado, que mezclado con el ADN de Vlad, en vez de ser una versión mujer mayor, habia sido una versión hombre mayor. Por lo que ambos eran dos entes totalmente diferentes: era Dark Danny o mejor dicho, Dan.

Danny no entendia como era que Dan estaba enfrente de ella, pero fuera lo que fuera, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Antes de que sucediera otra cosa, Danny se convirtió en fantasma e iba directamente a atacar a su yo malévolo versión hombre, sin embargo, se le habia olvidado por completo que aun seguía débil por su batalla contra los Shade Blacks (Sombras Negras), ya que Dan le agarro del cuello.

 **\- Relájate niña, no estoy para pelear –** dijo Dan a la chica fantasma, su yo joven.

 **\- ¡Si claro, como no! –** Danny lanzo un rayo al pecho de Dan, liberándose de inmediato **– ¡No voy a caer en tu trampa!**

Danny iba a lanzar otro ataque, pero de repente, volvió a transformarse en Daniela Fenton.

 **\- ¿Qué? –** dijo Danny sorprendida al ver que se habia transformado en su lado humano en contra de su voluntad.

Volvió a tratar de convertirse en fantasma pero nada, varias veces intento convertirse en DANNY PHANTOM, pero pareciera no respondían, el anillo de transformación ni se separaba un milímetro.

Danny solo se pudo quedar mirando un rato a Dan, el cual solo tenía una ligera gota en la cabeza y una cara de extrañado y levanto levemente su ceja.

– **Bueno, normalmente nunca recurro a esta opción, pero dada las circunstancias –** dijo eso ultimo y de repente comenzó a pegar la carrera para escapar lejos de ese malvado maniaco.

Danny estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello y vaya que su vida dependía de ello. La ultima vez que se enfrento a Dan, habia estado a punto de perder a su familia y amigos, pero por "giros" inesperados, su familia y su vida volvieron a ser normales.

Seguía corriendo por aquel lugar desconocido, necesitaba buscar la manera de escapar de Dan a como diera lugar, no importaba que, pero era escapar los mas antes posible. No era atlética como Danny Fenton, pero al menos tenia mas condicionque su amigo Tucker y no vomitaba como otras chicas de su escuela o que se quejaban de que sudaban o que no duraban ni 10 minutos corriendo.

Lo unico que quería era escapar lejos, muy lejos de Dan, su integridad estaba en juego y no quería terminar siendo destripada por Dan, no gracias, aunque… bueno, si ella moria, el moria ¿No?

Danny habia corrido mucho hasta que diviso a lo lejos unas escaleras, no lo pensó dos veces y subio por esas escaleras, lo unico que ella quería era correr lejos de ese maniaco psicópata megalómano.

Al llegar a un piso superior, se habia girado en dirección a las escaleras con la guadaña aun en mano, no podia bajar la guardia, por lo que debía estar al pendiente ante cualquier anomalía.

Danny respiraba agitadamente, concentrada en ver de donde podría aparecer Dan. Estaba concentrada observando la entrada de aquellas escaleras por donde vini, esperando para ver en que momento se aparecia Dan.

Pasaban los segundos, nada. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse y no parecía aparecerse por ningun lado Dan.

Danny se relajo un poco aun con la guadaña en mano, al parecer le habia perdido y se podría decir que ya se encontraba segura, sin embargo, como aún seguía aterrada, caminaba de reversa mientras no dejaba de observar la entrada de aquella escaleras por donde habia subido, esperando que algo por ahí apareciera.

 **\- ¿Buscabas a alguien?**

Esa voz escalofriante, era inconfundible, no lo quería creer, pero…..Danny lo unico que pudo hacer fue girarse lentamente para observar quien estaba atrás de ella, esperando que solo fuera una alucinación, que no fuera real, pero no fue así, al girarse casi por completo lo que vio le quito toda duda que antes pudiera haber tenido …. Dan, a quien dejo atrás hace unos momentos estaba a solo unos pocos metros detrás de ella con su sonrisa de superioridad.

 **\- ¡Aléjate de mi! –** dijo Danny a la defensiva mientras cargaba aquella guadaña que habia encontrado.

" _Algo en esta guadaña me resulta familiar"_ pensaba Danny mientras aun la sujetaba.

Danny se encontraba mirando de manera amenazante a Dan el cual se encontraba enfrente de ella con una sonrisa. Danny estaba nerviosa, si iba a morir, al menos le daría batalla, no se ocultaría, pues nunca ha huido de ningun enemigo y mucho menos ahora huira, así que, armada de valor, se preparo con la guadaña y estaba dispuesta atacar a Dan, sin importar que y dispuesta a dar batalla se lanzó a atacarle.

 **\- ¡Danny alto!**

Danny paro antes de llegar con Dan y se giro para ver de donde provenia esa voz…esa voz _"No es posible, será que es….."_ pensaba Danny mientras observaba a su lado derecho y vio que se trataba.

 **\- ¡¿Reloj?! –** dijo Danny sorprendida de ver ahí al amo del tiempo

 **\- Hola Danny –** saludo el maestro del tiempo en su forma joven (no el niño, sino el adulto joven)

 **\- Reloj…¿Qué hac…..?¿Cómo es que….?¿Qué hace el aqu….? ¿Dónde est….? –** Danny no podia coordinarse bien, todo era tan confuso

 **\- Creo que primero deberías ordenar tus ideas antes de hablar ¿No crees?–** dijo Dan con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Danny solo le miro con una mirada matadora, de enojo y desconfianza, como odiaba aquella mirada de confianza, como si Dan siempre supiera lo que va a pasar.

Danny no sabia que estaba sucediendo, se sentía que algo le estaban ocultando **– Reloj ¿Se puede saber donde estoy?**

 **\- Estas en la habitación del tiempo –** le dijo Reloj en su forma de niño

 **\- ¿Habitación del tiempo? –** dijo Danny sin comprender al principio, pero despues recordó **\- ¡Ya recuerdo!… ahora lo recuerdo, estuve aquí la primera vez que nos conocimos**

 **\- Asi es –** dijo Reloj en su versión vieja **\- Fue la vez que viajaste al futuro y conociste que sucedería si hacias trampa en aquella prueba de aptitud**

A Danny no le hiso mucha gracia aquel comentario ya que sintió una enorme pedrada, pero Reloj estaba en lo cierto, en aquel momento, de no ser por lo que vivio, su familia y amigos hubieran muerto y ella hubiera quedado sola para siempre. Aun asi, ese comentario no le gusto para nada, pero lo habría soportado… claro, lo habría soportado de no ser porque vio a Dan flotando a un lado de reloj con una sonrisa cinica observándola ¡MALDITO SEA, SE ESTABA BURLANDO DE ELLA!

 **\- Reloj, me gustaría saber como llegue aquí, lo ultimo que sucedió fue que estaba combatiendo unos fantasmas junto a….. ¡ES CIERTO!¡¿DONDE ESTAN SAM, TUCKER Y JAZZ?!**

 **\- Danny –** Empezaba a hablar Reloj

 **\- ¡HAY QUE BUSCARLOS, PUEDEN ESTAR EN PELIGRO…! –** decia Danny mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupada por su hermana y por sus amigos

 **\- Danny**

 **\- ¡….NO PUEDO ABANDONARLOS! –** decía Danny

Danny iba a continuar discutiendo sin escuchar, pero un rayo poderoso de plasma fue dirigido hacia ella, lo que hiso que saltara de la sorpresa y al ver de donde habia venido se dio cuenta de que Dan, habia sido el responsable.

Maldición, ni siquiera estando Reloj presente, ese desgraciado…. Un momento ¿Dónde estaba Reloj? Danny habia estado preocupada y discutiendo sobre que les podría haber pasado a su hermana y a sus amigos que no se dio cuenta de que Reloj no se encontraba en aquella sala, solo estaban ella y Dan.

Danny y Dan se encontraban observando por un rato.

 **\- No te me acerques –** dijo Danny observando con enojo a Dan el cual seguía flotando enfrente de ella

Dan estaba mirándole con una ceja levantada mientras dejaba de flotar y caminaba alrededor de ella.

 **\- No deberías de ponerte así, no es que me importe**

Danny sintió un cosquilleo y sonrio **– No te atrevas a hacer algo, te dare una golpiza**

 **\- ¿Y con que poderes se puede saber? Hasta donde veo, apenas se estan recuperando de la paliza que los Shade Blacks les dieron y tu precisamente no estas en condiciones de amenazarme –** le dijo Dan detrás de ella haciendo que la Halfa brincara del susto y se apartara de el de un jalon como unos 3 metros y mirándole con desprecio.

Dan solo le observaba con una sonrisa escalofriante, cosa que a Danny no le gustaba para nada

 **\- Espera ¿Que quieres decir con "estan"? –** Danny estaba analizando aquellas palabras cuando algo el llamo la atencion

 **\- ¡DANNY!**

Danny se giro y al voltear de donde venia esas voces conocidas, pudo ver que eran Jazz, Sam y Tucker, tenían unas pequeñas heridas pero se veían bien.

 **\- SAM TUCKER JAZZ! –** Danny habia corrido rápido a abrazar a sus dos mejores amigos y a su hermana mayor.

Danny corrió y al llegar, no hiso algo más que lanzarse a los tres y abrazarlos con mucha devoción. De verdad, habia estado preocupada de que les hubiera pasado algo malo.

Reloj solo podia observar con una sonrisa el encuentro que aquellos jóvenes habían tenido y de reojo pudo ver a lo alto, que Dan habia estado observando todo, para luego bajar a la altura de los presentes.

 **-…- o0o –**

En el centro de Amity Park, se encontraba bajo ataque de los fantasmas los Shades Blacks (Sombras Negras), la gente corria despavorida mientras evitaban los ataques ectolpasmaticos, asi como tambien habían algunos que se habían escondido, aunque no servia de mucho ya que eran demasiados fantasmas como para poder enfrentarlos solos

Pero eso no era todo, sino que además tambien estaban los demás fantasmas de la zona fantasma tambien habían estado causando disturbios por querer buscar un lugar en donde poder estar.

Los noticieros de Amity Park explicaban a las personas que no salieran de sus hogares y que pusieran protecciones, sin embargo, los padres de Danny y Jazz hablaron en televisión, diciendo que como era un ataque fantasmal, debían de ir a resguardarse a la casa Fenton, por lo que de inmediato, todos los ciudadanos de Amity Park fueron a guarecerse al campo de energía ectoplasmatica de los Fenton.

En las noticias se estaba comentando que la policía local habia hecho llamadas a grupos de cazadores de fantasmas, pero el mas cercano, excluyendo a los hombres de blanco, no llegarían hasta en dos días

 **\- ¡Maldicion! –** dij furico Ladkey **\- Teniamos tan cerca a esa chica fantasma y las perdimos.**

 **\- No te pongas así Ladkey –** le dijo otro de los Shades Blacks

 **\- Tiene razón Ladkey –** dijo Shidkay **\- Ese maldito de reloj llego a arruinarnos nuestras misión**

 **\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo –** dijo otro de los Shades Blacks

 **\- ¿Mm?**

 **\- ¿Quien era el otro fantasma?**

 **\- Al parecer, Reloj tiene un achichincle o algo así –** dijo Ladkey con frustacion

 **\- No importa –** Kire captando la atención de los demás Shades Blacks **– No puede estar demasiado lejos de nosotros –** dijo Kire **\- Buscaremos por cada rincón hasta encontrarla**

 **\- Si –** dijeron los demás mientras se iban volando a otros lugares a buscar a la chica fantasma

 **\- No escapara esa chica fantasma…. Danny Phantom**

 **-…- o0o –**

Despues del encuentro emotivo, Danny habia preguntado como es que se encontraban ahí y que habia suceido.

Los demás le dijeron a Danny que cuando estaban combatiendo a los Shades Blacks, unas esferas de energía habían sido disparadas a los fantasmas encapuchados. Despues de la nube de humo, pudieron ver que se trataba de Reloj y de Dan, el segundo habia lanzado aquellos ataques.

Tambien le dijeron que cuando fueron rescatados habían visto a Danny inconsciente en los brazos de Reloj, despues de eso, perdieron el conocimiento y lo ultimo que supieron fue que habían despertado en una habitación y Reloj les relato todo, además de que les curo sus heridad.

Al terminar de relatar la historia, Danny no hiso otra cosa que mirar de una manera algo resentida a Dan, pero estaba agradecida, sin embargo, Dan dijo que lo hiso porque estaba aburrido y no tenia nada mejor que hacer que pelear con aquellos fantasmas, esto hiso que Danny solo se pusiera mas furiosa por aquel comentario, sin embargo, fue tranquilizada por Reloj el cual le dio una sonrisa y eso hiso que Danny no tratara de estrangular a Dan… por el momento.

Reloj captó la atención de todos haciéndoles una seña de que le siguieran por lo que ninguno se negó. En el camino, la conversación salio de algo que le inquietaba mucho a Danny.

 **\- ¿Por qué esos fantasmas me quieren atrapar? No es que me considere popular en estos momentos y a lo mejor me hubiera gustado la popularidad de no ser porque tengo a un grupo loco de fantasmas pisándome los talones –** empezó a decir Danny

 **\- Luego te lo explico Danny, mientras…. –** dijo Reloj, haciendo uso de su baston del tiempo, hiso un movimiento circular y se abrió un portal **\- Síganme**

 **\- ¡Oh no! Yo no quiero entrar en esos portales, ya me he mareado mucho cuando reloj nos transporto aquí como para volver a entrar a otro portal –** se empezó a quejar Tucker mientras daba media vuelta para escapar.

 **\- ¡Tucker no te quejes, esto debe ser importante! –** le reprendio Sam mientras lo jalaba del cuello de su camisa.

 **\- ¿A donde vamos? –** pregunto Danny a Reloj

 **\- Por ayuda claro, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible si queremos combatir a este enemigo –** dijo Reloj

 **\- Reloj, entiendo que tengamos que ir por ayuda ya que esos fantasmas son demasiado para nosotros, pero….. –** decía Sam tratando de estar tranquila, sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que no resistió y explotó **\- ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS DEBEMOS DE IR CON EL YO MALVADO DE DANNY?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO NOS PODRIA MATAR!**

 **\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Sam –** dijo Tucker como dando a entender que Sam nunca tiene razón y haciendo que la chica gotica le mirara feo **\- ¿Cómo sabremos que no intentara asesinarnos a ninguno de nosotros solo porque el mundo se encuentra en peligro?**

 **\- Si quisiera matarlos, lo habría hecho desde hace un rato –** dijo Dan volando al lado de reloj

Tucker y Sam no pudieron evitar temblar de los nervios ante la declaración de Dan. Jazz tambien se habia puesto algo nerviosa.

Era verdad, recordando lo que habían vivido con el en el pasado, si el hubiera querido, los habría matado, con o sin presencia de Reloj.

Reloj les hiso una seña para que lo siguieran al portal, por lo que uno por uno fue entrando al portal; no sin antes haberles dicho que deberían dividirse para buscar ayudar.

 **-…-o0o-**

En Amity Park, las cosas no iban bien, todo era un caos tremendo. Todos los ciudadanos de AMity Park estaban dentro del domo de la familia Fenton.

Ambos padres de aquellos adolescentes estaban angustiados al no saber donde estaban sus hijos, pero no podían distraerse, ya que ellos, eran los únicos cazafantasmas de Amity Park, al menos hasta que llegaran los hombres de blanco.

Mientras en otros lugares de Amity Park, habían algunos fantasmas que se encontraban peleando contras otros fantasmas.

Cada miembro del equipo Phantom se habia dividido para buscar a los fantasmas posibles que les pudieran ayudar en esta batalla.

En diferentes zonas de Amity Park algunos fantasmas conocidos por la Half se encontraban luchando ya sea en equipo o de forma individual: Skulker, Walker y Tecnus peleaban contra unos Shades Blacks; Point Dexter y Dora contra otros; Kitty, Spectra y Ember contra otros, Johnny el fantasma de las cajas y la señora de la comida contra otros.

Cada miembro del equipo Phantom hablo con los fantasmas anteriores y aunque tuvieron algunos percances (sobre todo Danny habia ido con los tres primero mencioando y que primero tuvo que darles una paliza a Skulker, Walker y Technus) los fantasmas habían aceptado, con la condición de que se les explicara que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al haber reunidos a los fantasmas mas conocidos, habían ido al lugar donde Reloj les dijo que se deberían de reunirse y al llegar vieron que se trataba del hospital abandonado donde Spectra habiab secuestrado a todos los alumnos de Casper High.

El grupo de fantasmas comenzaron a interrogar a la halfa acerca de que era lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que una voz les dijo que les explicaría todo.

Los fantasmas se giraron y pudieron observar que se trataba de un fantasma peculiar, llevaba una capa morada, un baston y los ojos rojos, con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

Ese fantasma se presento como Reloj, cosa que Desiree interrumpio diciendo que habia escuchado de el y toda su historia.

Los otros fantasmas estaban sorprendidos de ese fantasma del tiempo, sin embargo, ninguno pudo evitar sentirse extraños por aquel fantasma que se encontraba a su espalda era vestido de negro con blanco y una capa negra, además de tener colmillos y ojos rojos.

Antes de que sucediera otra cosa, Danny les interurmpio diciendo que esto era sumament importante, por lo que Reloj les dijo que era mejor entrar al hospital abandonado, por lo que todos los siguieron, claro que los otros fantasmas se sentían incomodos con el otro fantasma de capa negra, ligeramente parecido a alguien, si no estuvieran cuerdos pensarían que se parecía a la Halfa.

En el hospital abandonado de Amity Park se encontraban reunidos: Reloj, Dan(apartado del resto de todos) el equipo Phantom, Skulker, Ember, Desire, el fantasma de las cajas, Spectra, Walker, Point Dexter, Johnny 13, la señora del almuerzo, Kitty, Techno, la princesa dragon Dora, eran los pocos fantasmas que al menos se aliaban con la chica fantasma temporalmente.

Todos querían saber que sucedia, por lo que Reloj comenzó a relatarles a todos los que estaban reunidos, entre ellos:

 _-o0o-o_

 _DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, DESDE QUE EL HUMANO EXISTIO EN LA TIERRA, LA ZONA FANTASMA TAMBIEN EXISTIÓ._

 _AMBOS MUNDOS VIVIAN EN PAZ, LOS FANTASMAS DE LA GENTE QUE MORIA, IBAN A PARAR A LA ZONA FANTASMA A TENER OTRA VIDA DIFERENTE_

 _HABIAN TODA CLASE DE FANTASMAS, DESDE GENTE NORMAL A LADRONES, ARTISTAS, ESTUDIANTES, POLITICOS, FAMOSOS, ETC._

 _PERO HABIA UN FANTASMA, UN FANTASMA QUE ERA UN ORÁCULO._

 _HACIA TODA CLASE DE PREDICCIONES, PROFECIAS O REVELABA OTROS HECHOS COMO LEYENDAS O MITOS._

 _PERO ERAN INCIERTOS, POR LO QUE CUALQUIER QUE LAS ESCUCHARAN NUNCA LAS TOMARIAN EN SERIO._

 _SIN EMBARGO, EN LA ZONA FANTASMA TAMBIÉN HABIA UN FANTASMA EN PARTICULAR._

 _ESTE FANTASMA EXISTIÓ A BASE DEL ODIO, LA CODICIA Y LA AVARICIA DEL HUMANO_

 _ESTE FANTASMA SE LLAMABA KRAD EL REY DE CAOS_

 _ESTE FANTASMA ERA UN PELIGRO TANTO PARA LA ZONA FANTASMA COMO EL MUNDO HUMANO, HABIA CAUSADO MUCHOS DISTURBIOS,_

 _DESDE QUE SE ORIGINO, HABIA COMENZADO A HACER CAOS Y DESTRUCCION EN AMBOS MUNDOS._

 _ESE FANTASMA LLAMADO KRAD, NUNCA HABÍA MOSTRADO INTERES ALGUNO EN HACER DAÑO A AMBOS MUNDOS._

 _ADEMAS, NO PODIA HACER DAÑO ALGUNO AL HABER CIETOS FANTAMAS ANTIGUOS QUE SE ENCARGABAN DE MANTENER EL EQUILIBRIO EN AMBOS MUNDOS, HACIAN ADVERTENCIAS DE QUE NO SE ATREVIERA A HACER NADA PARA PONER EN PELIGRO LA VIDA EXISTENTE._

 _BREVEMENTE LA PAZ EN AMBOS MUNDOS SE DIO, SIN EMBARGO, ESA PAZ FUE MOMENTANEA._

 _KRAD, HABIA ESCUCHADO SOBRE EL FANTASMA ORACULO, ESE FANTASMA QUE HACIA PREDICCIONES, MITOS, ETC.._

 _NADIE SUPO COMO, PERO AQUEL FANTASMA DESCUBRIO UNA EXTRAÑA PROFECIA, UNA PROFECIA FUTURA, QUE AL SABER SU CONTENIDO, REVELABA QUE QUIEN LA CUMPLIERA, SERÍA INVENCIBLE._

 _A PARTIR DE ESE MOMENTO, KRAD JUNTO A SUS SECUACES LOS SHADES BLACKS COMENZARON A CREAR CAOS POR TODO EL MUNDO, TANTO EL HUMANO COMO EL FANTASMA._

 _-o0o-o_

 **\- Oye, Eso suena casi igual que lo que el Rey Pariah quería**

 **\- ¡Tucker no interrumpas! –** le regaño Sam

 **\- Chico técnico, es mejor que dejes que siga contándonos todo lo que podamos saber –** decia Tecnus (el de la versión de cuerpo completo, la versión mas nueva que ya se saben no la de que esta unido con skulker, recuerdan el capitulo donde tecnus hace que valeri y Danny sean novios? Pues esa versión)

Reloj continuo relatando la historia

 _-o0o-o_

 _ALGUNOS FANTASMAS HUIAN DESPAVORIDOS DE ESTE LORD DEL CAOS, ACOMPAÑADO DE SUS FIELES SEGUIDORES LOS "SHADES BLACKS", OTROS FANTASMAS POR ORGULLO NO SE DEJARIAN VENCER, POR LO QUE UNA GRAN BATALLA SE HABIA DESATADO_

 _AMBOS MUNDOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN CAOS, LOS SEGUIDORES DE KRAD HABIAN ESTADO PROVOCANDO MUCHO CAOS Y DESTRUCCION._

 _AQUELLOS FANTASMAS ANTIGUOS LO FUERON A COMBATIR PARA DETENERLO, SIN EMBARGO, LA BATALLA ESTABA A LA PAR, PUES KRAD, HABIA LLEVADO A CABO UN RITUAL QUE LO HACIA MAS PODEROSO, POR LO QUE ESA BATALLA CONTRA EL ERA INTERMINABLE._

 _ESOS FANTASMAS ANTIGUOS SERIAN CONOCIDOS DESPUES POR SER AQUELLOS QUE ENCERRARON AL REY PARIAH._

 _AL PARECER, TODO PARECIA JAMAS ACABAR, SIN EMBARGO, UN GRUPO FANTASMAS MISTERIOSOS, COMBATIERON A KRAD, ELIMINANDO SU EXISTENCIA POR SIEMPRE, Y COMO ULTIMO RECURSO, HICIERON UN RITUAL ESPECIAL PARA ELIMINARLO DE AMBOS MUNDOS._

 _LO UNÍCO QUE QUEDO DE KRAD FUE UN GUANTE BLANCO, AQUELLOS 4 FANTASMAS HICIERON UN PORTAL EN LA ZONA FANTASMA, UN PORTAL ESPECIAL EN DONDE IRIAN A UNA ZONA MUY LEJANA DE TODO CONOCIMIENTO DE LOS SERES DE AMBOS MUNDOS, UNA ZONA ESPECIAL CONOCIDA COMO "LA ZONA PROHIBIDA" UNA ZONA DONDE LOS PEORES FANTASMAS COMO KRAD ERAN ENCERRADOS O LO QUE QUEDARA DE ELLOS, DIFICIL DE LLEGAR TANTO PARA LOS FANTASMAS COMO PARA LOS HUMANOS, MUY DIFICIL DE ENCONTRAR, TANTO, QUE HASTA PODIA UNA LLEGAR A PERDESE._

 _PARA EVITAR QUE ALGUIEN LLEGARA A ESA ZONA, HICIERON MUCHAS TRAMPAS Y OTRA COSAS PARA EVITAR QUE ALGUIEN VALIENTE O ESTUPIDO SE ATREVIERA A IR A ESA ZONA._

 _Y A LOS SHADES BLACKS RESTANTES, LOS ENCERRARON EN UN LUGAR, LEJANO A LA ZONA PROHIBIDA, PARA EVITAR QUE ELLOS PUDIERAN TRAER DE VUELTA A SU SEÑOR._

 _MUCHOS AÑOS DESPUES AMBOS MUNDOS SEGUIRIAN EN PAZ…. O AL MENOS…. HASTA AHORA._

 _-o0o-o_

Al terminar de relatar la historia, nadie dijo nada, la historia era demasiado y debían de procesarla para asimilarla.

 **\- Entonces Reloj ¿Estas diciendo que los Shades Blacks han traído de vuelta a su señor… Krad? –** dijo Danny tratando de entender todo lo que habían escuchado

 **\- Chica fantasma, quizás estas sorda o no prestaste la mas minima atención**

Danny solo le miro enojada a Skulker

 **\- Así es Danny –** le dijo Reloj.

Debe haber alguna forma de detenerlos – pregunto Jazz.

 **\- Es cierto, podría atacarnos en cualquier momento y nuestras familias estarían en peligro –** dijo Sam lanzando los brazos en señal de nerviosismo.

 **\- No deben preocuparse-** dijo Reloj captando la atención de todos **\- Aunque Krad haya sido "resucitado" (al estilo ectoplasmatico) aquella zona sobre todo en el lugar en donde se encuentra no le permitiría poder salir por la increíble energía que le rodea**

 **\- Eso quiere decir que solo podemos entrar…-** dijo Sam

 **\- Por "tierra" –** dijo Jazz

 **\- Pero los Shades Blacks ¿Cómo es que existen? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que pudieron libera a Krad, es decir, ¿No deberían estar encerrados o algo así? –** dijo Tucker

 **\- Es cierto –** dijo Danny

 **\- Los humanos tienen razón –** dijo Skulke **\- Si fueron encerrados deberían haber permanecido asi**

 **\- Esto no puede ser una simple coincidencia –** dijo La señora de la comida

 **\- Hey –** dijo Point Dexter **\- Si fueramos a pelear contra estos fantasmas ¿No deberíamos de tener mas ayuda?**

 **\- El mocoso tiene razón –** dijo Ember

 **\- No creo que todos los fantasmas deseen pelear contra ellos –** dijo Tecnus

 **\- No necesitamos todos, solo necesitamos la ayuda de algunos cuantos –** dijo reloj

 **\- ¿Como? –** dijeron todos los presentes

 **\- Solo necesitamos a uno en la Tierra y despues iremos a la zona** fantasma

¿A quien se referia con que necesitaban a uno de la Tierra?

¿Cómo lograran enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado

Espero muchos reviews

Espero que mi imaginación haya dado de lo mejor… créanme cuando les digo que este fic me esta costando mucho trabajo


	5. 4-Alianza y Sentimientos

**Capítulo 4 Alianza y Sentimientos**

En un lugar muy lejano de la ciudad de Amity Park, se estaba abriendo un portal en donde se podia presenciar a un grupo determinado de seres, entre ellos unos pocos estaban vivos y otros estaban "muertos", aunque claro, cuando uno se refiere a muerto, es en el sentido de los humanos, pero en el mundo fantasmal, es otra historia.

En fin, volviendo al tema inicial.

De aquel portal salieron muchos seres, entre ellos, cierta mitad fantasma que no pudo evitar sentirse algo mareada por el viaje del portal

 **\- ¿Dónde estamos? –** pregunto Danny observando que estaba en un gran campo abierto.

Todos se quedaban observando a los alrededores, estaban a la mitad de un enorme y frondoso bosque. Reloj les hiso una seña de que le siguieran por lo que todos comenzaron a andar hacia la dirección donde les señalo Clockwork.

 **\- ¿Por donde es? –** pregunto Danny ahora en su forma humana despues que habían salido del portal de Reloj.

 **\- Danny, es por allá –** señalo Reloj en su forma del presente

Danny al girarse pudo observar una casa de campo muy peculiar. Una linda casa de campo pero uno pensaría que era sencilla, bueno, no era tan sencilla como uno hubiera querido imaginarse, sino que

" _¿Donde la he visto?"_ pensaba Danny al mirarla.

Danny no apartaba la vista de aquella casa hasta que un recuerdo le vino a la mente y entonces todo tuvo sentido

 **\- ¡Oh no!¡Eso si que no!**

 **\- ¿Que sucede Danny? –** preguntaron Sam y Jazz a la vez.

 **\- Si, ¿Por qué tan alterada? Solo estamos en el campo –** dijo Tucker como si nada

Los fantasmas no entendían tampoco porque la chica fantasma estaba tan enojada y alterada " _cambios hormonales"_ pensamientos de todos.

 **\- Reloj –** dijo la chica mitad fantasma girándose hacia reloj el cual estaba en la forma adulta joven **\- De todas las ideas que hayas tenido, tuviste o tendrás –** trato de respirar hondo pero no pudo **\- ¡Esta ha sido la peor de todas!**

 **\- Danny, en estos momentos es la mejor opción –** le decia reloj convertido en la versión vieja que es del futuro mientras le miraba tranquilo **– Necesitamos de su ayuda.**

 **¿De quien? –** preguntaron Jazz y los amigos de Danny

 **\- Reloj, ya tengo mucho con Dan como para tener mas problemas –** decía Danny tratando de estar tranquila mientras señalaba al mencionado con su pulgar a su derecha **\- Pero no me queda de otra, sin embargo… -** tomó una bocanada de aire y explotó levantado los brazos en señal de desesperación **\- ¡EL!¡Por dios, eso si que no!**

 **\- ¿EL? –** dijeron los amigos de Danny sin entender a quien se refería

Los otros fantasmas tampoco entendían a quien se referia, si incluso Dan que habia estado serio en todo el viaje, no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se referia su versión femenina joven.

Ya habían llegado a lo que era la entrada de aquella casa de campo.

Danny solo se giro a la puerta para tocar la puerta. Nadie contestaba, toco el timbre y nadie salía.

 **\- No entiendo porque nos encontramos enfrente de esta casa –** dijo Tucker mientras seguía observándola con mas detenimiento.

 **\- Yo tampoco Tucker pero tenemos que hacerle caso a Reloj, aunque algo me dice que no es nada bueno –** dijo Sam

 **\- No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo chica fantasma, asi que es mejor que te apresures y toques la puerta –** le dijo Skulker a Danny cruzados de brazos.

Danny solo hiso una mueca mientras dirigía su puño para tocar la puerta. Nada, intento tocar el timbre dos veces pero aun asi, no parecía haber señales de vida del otro lado.

 **\- Bien, no hay nadie, vámonos –** dijo Danny dando media vuelta para poder retirarse, sin embargo, fue parada por su amiga

 **\- Danny espera –** le dijo Sam tratando de detener a su amiga.

En eso, tocos pusieron su atención en el sonido que hacia el picaporte al girarse. Cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse mostrando a alguien poco agradable a la vista.

 **\- ¡VLAD MASTERS!**

Jazz, Sam y Tucker estaban mas que sorprendidos.

¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo "visitando", si asi se le puede decir, a Vlas Masters, o mejor conocido en su versión fantasma como VLAD PLASMIUS?

Danny aun seguía con una expresión muy molesta de ver a su archienemigo con una cara de superioridad, sarcasmo y malicia. COMO LO DETESTABA.

 **\- Oh vaya pero si es Daniela , que agradable sorpresa, veo que también vinieron tus amigos y tu hermana –** Empezó a decir Vlad **\- ¿A que debo el honor de tener enfrente a Jazz Fenton?**

 **\- No te va a funcionar**

 **\- Supongo que tu hermana ya sabe nuestro secreto**

 **\- Eso y más –** dijo Danny sin dejarle de ver con fastidio pero con una sonrisa de que su fachada de hombre bueno y rico se hubiera esfumado.

 **\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿ Acaso…..?–** dijo Vlad con un tono claro de burla **-** **¿Ya abandonaste al idiota de tu padre y decidiste con tu madre venir a vivir conmigo?**

 **\- Déjate de payasadas Masters, que no estoy de humor –** dijo Danny con una mueca de disgusto y frunciendo el ceño **\- Pero ya que estas para juegos, ¿A caso ya te compraste el gato? –** mirándole con una mirada triunfante con tal de fastidiarlo.

- **Y ahí vas con tu humor adolescente, como siempre Daniela –** decía Plasmius con su sonrisa maliciosa y de superioridad

 **\- Vaya, así que de quien estaba hablando Reloj era de Plasmius ¿Verdad?** – dijo Skulker observando al hombre Halfa.

 **\- Asi es –** dijo Reloj cambiando a su versión niño.

 **\- Vaya Daniela, veo que vienes mas acompañada ¿A que debo este honor de tenerlos en mi "humilde" casa?**

 **\- Tu humor nunca cambiara ¿Verdad Masters? –** dijo Danny molesta **– Pero aunque me pese mucho, necesito de tu ayuda**

 **\- Oh vaya, quien diria que la salvadora Danny Phantom vendría a pedir ayuda a Vlad Plasmius –** ese comentario provoco que Danny solo rechinara un poco los dientes y le lanzara esa mirada, palabras de Vald, "que asusta" **– Te escucho.**

Danny empezó a relatarle todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo desde hace dias desde que iniciaron las vacaciones de verano.

 **\- Asi que Masters, ¿Nos ayudaras?**

 **\- Vaya Daniela, por lo que veo estan desesperados**

 **\- Asi es Plasmius –** le dijo Techno

 **\- Plasmius, en estos momentos ninguno esta de humor para aguantar tus sarcasmos –** dijo Skulker cruzados de brazos.

 **\- ¡Nos vas a ayudar ¿O que?! –** dijo Danny enojada.

 **\- Bueno, pero ¿Qué recibire a cambio?**

 **\- ¿Eh?**

 **\- Vienes a mi "humilde" casa, me interrumpes, me involucras en una batalla y quieres que te ayude a ti y a los demás. Al menos merezco alguna especie de recompensa ¿No? –** dijo Vlas mirando altaneramente a Danny

 **\- ¡Eso es jugar sucio! –** dijo Sam molesta.

 **\- En esta vida joven Mason, la vida se juega así**

 **\- ¿Qué es? No debe ser tan complicado, quizás un MP90 sirva –** dijo Tucker

 **\- ¡Tucker! –** le regaño Sam **– No creo que quiera eso.**

 **\- Oh, nada en especial, solo algo que anhelo mucho**

 **\- Olvídalo, ni creas que tendras una cita con mama o su numero**

 **\- Como ¿Vlad Masters la coquetea a mama? –** dijo Jazz sorprendida.

 **\- Oh Danny, Danny, ¿De verdad crees que te pediría algo así?** – le dijo Vlad viendo de una forma que a Danny le presagiaba cosas desagradables.

 **\- No es que quiera que te acerques a mama y tampoco te creo que de exista otra cosa que anheles más que no sea a mi madre y ni aunque se acabara el mundo, dejaría que te acercaras a mama**

 **\- ¿Me creerás Daniela que ahora ya no me interesa Maddie?**

 **\- No te creo –** dijo Danny exceptica.

 **\- Es cierto –** dijo Vlad al ver la cara de sorpresa y enojo de la adolescente **\- Antes hubiera deseado aquello, pero ahora mi interés es algo más.**

 **\- ¡Ja! Sigo sin creerte Masters, sino es a mi mama lo que quieres a cambio ¿Entonces que quieres?**

 **\- ¿De verdad no lo puedes imaginar Daniela? –** dijo Vlad acercándose peligrosamente a Danny haciendo que la Halfa se pusiera en guardia y con sus ojos en color verde, señal de que estaba por activar sus poderes fantasma

 **\- Uuuhh, los ojos que asustan – dijo** Vlad en tono sarcasmo y en forma de burla aparentando tener miedo **\- Es muy sencillo Daniela y es que te vuelvas mi aprendiz, mi pequeña tejon.**

 **\- ¡¿QUE?! –** Jazz, Tucker y Sam no pudieron evitar la sorpresa

 **\- Ni hablar Masters -** dijo Danny molesta y girándose para irse quedando de frente con los demás fantasmas y sus amigos **– Antes preferiría estar colgando del muro de Skulker a ser tu aprendiz**

Skulker sonrio y preparo su navaja haciendo que Danny retrocediera un poco

– **¡Me referia a un sentido metaforico!** – dijo Danny haciendo que Skulker guardara su navaja.

 **\- Entonces supongo que la información que tengo sobre los Shade Blacks acerca de lo que de verdad estan buscando no te interesa ¿O si pequeña tejon?**

Silencio, silencio sorpresivo más que incómodo. La mayoría estaba sorprendido, aunque quizás algunos no ya que sabían que Vlad PLasmius casi conocía de todo sobre la existencia de la Zona Fantasma. Danny le empezó a exigir a Vlad a que le dijera que era lo que de verdad estaban buscando los Shade Blacks, pero Vlad le respondio con un ataque de rayo ectoplasmatico y luego transformándose en Vlad Plasmius.

Los amigos de Danny gritaron al verla siendo lanzada a otro lugar. Iban a ir a ayudarla, pero Danny les grito que no se metieran. Danny hiso una técnica fantasmal para despistar a Vald y por la espalda lo golpeo.

Ambos se encontraban de frente flotando uno enfrente de otro.

 **\- Atacar a tu enemigo por la espalda, de verdad te he enseñado bien Daniela, ya te lo habia dicho, pero somos muy parecidos**

 **\- Tu y yo no somos para nada parecido –** dijo Danny lanzándole otro ataque rayo verde siendo repelido con simpleza con la mano de Vlad.

 **\- Vamos Daniela, para que negarlo, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes como crees**

 **\- ¡Eso no es cierto, Danny no es igual a ti! –** dijo Sam molesta.

 **\- Es verdad, ella usa sus poderes para salvar a los demás –** dijo Jazz defendiendo a su hermana.

 **\- ¡Si! Danny usa sus poderes contra los feos fantasmas de la zona fantasma – dijo** Tucker, pero Dora la dragon, Ember, Skulker y Walker le miraban feo por como se refirió a los fantasmas **\- Jejejeje, solo… solo a aquellos que tratan de lastimarla quize decir, no todos los fantasmas**

 **\- Daniela y yo somos iguales –** decía Vlad mientras desintegraba un rayo lanzado por Danny **\- Ambos somos excepcionales, únicos en nuestra especie, mitad humanos, mitad fantasmas, cada dia evolucionamos con nuestros poderes, no nos rendimos ante nada, usamos artimañas para despistar al enemigo asi como sus debilidades.**

 **\- ¡No es cierto! –** Danny lanzo un rayo mas fuerte, siendo repelido por el escudo de Vlad

En parte, era cierto lo que Vlad decia, al ser mitad fantasmas, tenían mas posibilidades de aprender nuevos trucos fantasmales por lo que a ambos los hacia excepcionales y únicos.

 **\- Tambien usamos nuestros poderes contra aquellos que nos desagradan y lanzamos siempre el primer golpe, somos parecidos, con la diferencia de que yo le llevo 20 años de experiencia.**

 **\- ¡NO SOMOS PARECIDOS! –** Danny le lanzo su lamento fantasmagórico provocando que los fantasmas presentes aliados temporales se taparan los oídos y mandando a volar a Vlad.

Danny, despues de lanzar su ataque se sintió algo agotada, pero la diferencia de ahora a cuando tenia 14, es que al lanzar el ataque del lamento fantasmal es que podia durar mas tiempo sin volver a transformarse en Danny Fenton.

Vlad le aplaudio saliendo de unos escombros diciéndole que estaba impresionado de su pequeña tejon, pues era sorprendente lo mucho que habia evolucionado, claro que no podia mostrar que ese ataque le causo un inexplicable escalofríos como si lo hubiera o lo fuera a vivir (DEJA VU inverso ¿No?)

Danny se lanzó volando hacia Vlad pero fue detenida bruscamente por la mano de un fantasma y ese fantasma era Dan Phantom o Dark Phantom.

Danny molesta al ver que Dan le agarro de la mano y luego la paralizo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros para evitar que saliera volando.

 **\- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?**

 **\- Mas vale que te tranquilices Mi pequeña –** le dijo Dan.

Danny se sorprendio de algo. En vez de escuchar su tono de voz que daba desconfianza, quizás aun tenia la adrenalina de haberse peleado con Vlad y haber estado enojada, pero juraría que el tono de voz de Dan sonaba preocupado, a pesar de su rostro cinico e impredecible.

" _Debe de ser mi imaginación"_ pensó Danny estando mas tranquila.

 **\- Daniela –** decia Vlad ahora transformado en su parte humana **– Es mejor que todos me sigan, es importante que sepan lo que yo conozco, ya que por las caras que Skulker y los demás tienen, no tienen idea de lo que hablo.**

 **\- Ni lo creas Masters**

 **\- Danny, no podemos perder el tiempo –** Dijo Reloj (irónio ¿No?) con una sonrisa haciendo que Danny entendiera la ironia

 **\- De todas formas, ambos son importantes en esta pelea contra los Shade Blacks y Krad**

 **\- Danny, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, Reloj tiene razón, Vlad es tan fuerte que es necesario para combatir a los Shade Blacks –** dijo Tucker.

 **\- Odio admitirlo, pero es cierto, Vlad te lleva 20 años, por lo que el tiene más conocimiento de la Zona Fantasma y varios de sus secretos –** dijo Sam

 **\- Aunque es raro que Skulker y los demás no sepan nada de los Shade Blacks y eso que llevan viviendo mas tiempo que Vlad -** dijo Tucker **– JAJAJAJAJA, "vivir mas tiempo", soy un comediante.**

Tucker se asusto al verse amenazado por Technus, Skulker, Walker, Ember y los demás ya que aquel chiste que hiso no les hiso ninguna gracias a los demás fantasmas.

 **\- ¡Eekkk!**

 **\- Será mejor que cierres la boca Tucker**

 **\- Sam, solo era una broma**

 **\- Existimos mas tiempo, pero incluso para nosotros era nuevo, solo pocos sabían de ellos pero como bien saben, pensábamos que solo eran mitos –** decia Desiree al ser mas antigua que algunos de los presentes.

Danny, una vez liberada por Reloj del agarre de Dan, solo veía mal a Vlad. No quería hacer alianza con el pero tenia información relevante sobre los Shade Blacks y Reloj tenia razón, aunque le pesara, Vlad era muy fuerte, incluso mas que Skulker y los demás e incluso mas que ella, pero bueno, ya que, no le quedaba de otra.

Danny se acerco hacia Vlad para extenderle la mano en señal de paz. Al ver que el mencionado se acerco a darle la mano, pensó que harian otra de las muchas treguas que han hecho, pero lo que le sorprendio a Danny y a los demás fue el hecho de que Vlad cuando tomo de la mano a Danny en señal de tregua, este la jaló hasta quedar cerca de el y recibiendo un beso en su mano.

Vlad le dijo a Danny que "le haría un honor" mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.

 **\- ¡Oye! Aléjate de mi –** dijo Danny alejándose de Vlad.

 **\- Jajajajaja, Ah Daniela, en verdad eres hilarante para ser solo una adolescente de 16 años y fácil de hacer enojar –** dijo Vlad alejándose de la chica fantama y transformándose.

Danny iba a hacer algo más pero sintió como era jalada de espaldas hacia el pecho de alguien y al girarse levemente se dio cuenta de que era DAN. ¿Dan la jaló lejos de Vlad?¿Que estaba tramando?

Despues de aquella pelea entre Danny y Vlad, de que ambos Halfa hicieran las paces (por ahora) y de que Reloj los tranquilizara. Reloj les hiso una señal a todos a que lo siguieran a el y a Vlad ya que Reloj ya sabia que Vlad tenia conocimientos de la Zona Fantasma y de los Shade Blacks, pero quería saber que tanto sabia el Halfa.

Todos comenzaron a volar lejos de la casa de campo de Vlad

El grupo volaba de la siguiente manera: Vlad, a la cabeza, detrás de el estaban Reloj, Danny y Dan. Reloj llevaba de la mano a Sam y Tucker y detrás de Vlad, a un lado de el estaba Dan y Danny llevaba a Jazz de la mano a un lado de Dan y atrás de Reloj. Los demás fantasmas: Skulker, Walker, Ember, Spectra, Technus, Kitty, Johnny 13, Desiree, el fantasma de las cajas, Dora, Point Dexter, la señora del almuerzo iban detrás de ellos, que aunque estuvieran atrás, escucharon algo de la conversación de la chica fantasma que tenia con sus amigos

 **\- ¡El, de todos los enemigos con los que me he enfrentado! ¡Es el peor!**

 **\- Vamos Danny tranquila, no dejes que te moleste –** le decia Tucker tratando de calmar a su mejor amiga.

 **\- Skulker es un santo a comparación de Plasmius** – dijo Danny recibiendo una mirada interrogante por parte de Skulker

 **\- Danny, el solo te molesta porque sabe que es fácil hacerte enojar –** dijo Tucker.

 **\- ¿Que? Eso no es cierto –** dijo Danny frunciendo el ceño.

 **\- Si es cierto –** dijeron Sam, Jazz y Tucker a la vez con unas caras de obviedad.

Danny abrió los ojos **\- Bueno, quizás aun no controlo mis emociones, pero…. ¡culpen a los hormonas!**

Danny sintió unas miradas y al girarse a su derecha resulta que eran de Reloj y Dan a lo cual solo desvio los ojos. No sabia porque pero podia sentir aun la mirada de Dan sobre ella. Era muy incomodo pero no podia mostrarse nerviosa.

El grupo seguía volando, y mientras el equipo Phantom iba a la cabeza, el grupo de fantasmas aliados temporales tenían una conversación sin que algunos de ellos apartaran la vista de la chica fantasma.

 **\- Ese poder que la chica fantasma le lanzo a Plasmius es nuevo –** decia Skulker sin quitarle la mirada

 **\- Si, es la primera vez que lo veo –** dijo Desiree **– Es extraño pero muy poderoso.**

 **\- ¿De donde lo habrá aprendido? –** pregunto Point Dexter desde atrás

 **\- Mas importante -** empezó a decir Technus **\- ¿Se han dado cuenta de que el fantasma que siempre esta con Reloj se parece a la chica fantasma?**

 **\- ¿Como pueden parecerse, el es hombre y ella mujer? –** dijo Dexter

 **\- Se refiere a la vestimenta tonto –** dijo Ember

 **\- Mas que eso, tienen la misma esencia –** aclaro Technus.

 **\- ¿No será alguna clase de clon extraño? –** dijo Johnny

 **\- Si fuera el caso, serian de la misma apariencia –** le aclaro Kitty

Skulker junto a Walker Ember y Technus se acercaron más a la Halfa

 **\- Oye chica fantasma**

 **\- ¿Mmm? –** dijo Danny girándose para ver a los cuatro mencionados

 **\- ¿Por qué dejaste que Plasmius te besara? –** dijo Walker con un tono algo ¿celoso?

 **\- ¿Eh?**

 **\- Eso no era lo que íbamos a preguntar Walker –** dijo Ember con una cara seria y de fastidio **\- A lo que se refiere es…**

 **\- ¿Quien es ese fantasma que ha estado con Reloj desde que nos fuiste a buscar con tus amigos? –** pregunto el cazador. Aunque Skulker tambien le hubiera gustado preguntar ya que le fastidio ver que Plasmius fue muy atrevido en besarle la mano a la Halfa.

" _Es cierto, Dan es del futuro y no de mi línea temporal"_ pensó Danny al recordar que en todo ese tiempo no habían presentado a Dan.. espera…. No era que le importara, desconfiaba de él pero algo le decía que podía confiar, no lo podía hacer de lado. Sin embargo, estaba en un conflicto algo mayor, como explicar que era una versión masculina malvada de un futuro apocalíptico creado por la mezcla del fantasma de Vlad y el de ella y deriva

Pero antes de poder decir algo más, Dan se habia puesto entre Danny y los otros fantasmas

 **\- Talvez nos les haga mucha gracia saber quien soy, aunque no me importa –** dijo Dan mientras a manera de burla hacia una leve inclinación mientras volaba de reversa **\- Soy Dan Phantom, el yo futuro de Danny Phantom**

Dan se giró dejando a los otros fantasmas algo sorprendidos. ¿ESE FANTASMA ERA UNA VERSION FUTURA DE LA CHICA HALFA? Pero lo que mas les inquietaba era porque se veía ¿Malvado? No es que fueran unos santos, pero su esencia era tan diferente de Danny Phantom a pesar de tener la esencia de ser fantasmas y tener casi los mismos poderes.

 **\- Danny –** empezó a decir Dan en un susurro a Danny **\- Por tu propio bien, espero que la próxima no tengas la guardia baja**

Danny no supo porque Dan le habia dicho aquello ¿A que se referia?

Vlad no pudo evitar la sorpresa de escuchar aquello que momentos. Asi que ese fantasma que habia estado todo el tiempo con Reloj se llama Dan y era una versión masculina de su pequeña tejon 10 años en el futuro. Vlad empezó a preguntarse como era que su pequeña y linda tejon se hubiera trnasformado en el, quería saber más y ya buscaría como descubrirlo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Danny le exigió a Vlad que empezara a decir lo que sabia.

 **\- Despues de que los Shade Blacks hubieran sido encerrados en una cúpula de cristal lejos de la Zona Prohibida, habían pasado los siglos hasta que se volvieron recuerdos hasta llegar a ser mitos**

 **\- Eso explica porque casi ningun fantasma habia escuchado de ellos –** dijo Jazz

 **\- ¿Como lograron escapar? –** preguntó Spectra

 **\- ¿No habras sido tu Masters quien los liberó? –** Dijo Danny mirando mal a Masters.

 **\- Daniela, si hubiera sido yo, creeme que al menos hubiera tenido algo que me hubiera evidenciado, y tu claramente me hubieras descubierto –** dijo Vlad recordando la vez del rey Pariah Dark con la agilidad con la que su pequeña tejon le habia descubierto

 **\- Eso es cierto amiga –** dijo Tucker

 **\- Durante mis investigaciones en la Zona Fantasma, logre encontrar una zona muy peculiar, aislada, rodeada de un aura roja, ahí fue donde encontré lo que parecía ser unos enormes cristales.**

 **\- En ese lugar fue donde estaban encerrados los Shade Blacks –** dijo Reloj

 **\- ¡Entonces fuiste tu! –** dijo Sam apuntando a Vlad.

 **\- Sam, espera, el ya fue claro en eso –** dijo Jazz tranquilizándola pero lego girándose a Masters **\- Aunque eso me hace tambien dudar**

 **\- Niños, si me dejaran continuar, tal vez sus dudas se resolverían –** dijo Vlad **\- Como iba diciendo, durante mis investigaciones, descubri aquella zona donde habían estado encerrados los Shade Blacks y descubrí unos cuantos pergaminos muy peculiares que por fortuna logre guardar conmigo y memorizarlos.**

 **\- Masters, déjate de palabrerías y ve al punto –** dijo Danny desesperada.

Vlad empezó a decirles que al parecer, los hombres de Blanco habían logrado llevar alguna especie de Dron y que eso termino en la zona fantasma en donde el estaba y la forma en que se dio cuenta fue que habia escuchado una explosión y el Dron como tenia el símbolo de los hombres de Blanco, combatio contra aquella cosas, pero como no tenia tiempo que perder ya que no le vio importante solo habia desaparecido. Asi que supuso que los drones de los hombres de Blanco fueron los responsables de haber despertado a los Shade Blacks y con ello, desencadeno que los Shade Blacks pudieran haber traido de vuelta a su señor.

Pero era lo unico que Vlad sabia, no sabia la apariencia de Krad, solo sabia que era alguien poderoso e imponente, además, sabia que Krad estaba buscando algo que necesitaba de una profecía.

El equipo Phantom pregunto sobre esa profecía, pero Vlad explico que el no sabia mucho, solo sabía que era una profecía futura que se habia hecho hace mas de 7 siglos y que esa profecía, quien la pudiera cumplir, se volveria el ser fantasmal mas poderoso e invencible de todos.

Tucker interrumpió y dijo que habían malas noticias. En su mini agenda, se empezaron a proyectar imágenes del ataque de los Shade Blacks en varios puntos de Amity Park y que algunos presentadores algo valientes apenas podían proyectar aquella imágenes.

Reloj bajo a Sam y Tucker y dijo que debía de irse a un lugar en especial, desapareciendo, no sin antes haberle dicho a Danny que le "encargaba a Dan" cosa que no le agradó a nuestra Halfa pero Dark phantom solo le vio con una sonrisa.

No entendían porque Reloj se habia ido.

Lo extraño era que esa sonrisa no era escolfriante. Cosa que noto Vlad que no le gusto que esa versión futura y extraña de Danny se le quedara viendo de esa forma, asi como tampoco fue del agrado de otros fantasmas.

Jazz y Sam le preguntaron que era lo que sucedia. Resulta que en aquellas imágenes se podían apreciar a Maddie y Jack Fenton y a Valeri combatiendo a los fantasmas y entre ellos estaban los Shade Blacks

Danny sintió que su mundo estaba por derrumbarse. Danny paró captando la atención de todos y dejando a Jazz en el suelo.

 **\- Por favor, lleven a Jazz, Sam y Tucker a la casa Fenton, el equipo de reserva esta en el almacen detrás de las foto de un jamon.**

 **\- ¡DANNY ESPERA! –** gritaron los amigos de la Halfa al ver como esta volo demasiado rápido para llegar a Amity Park.

* * *

 **-o0o-o**

En Amity Park la gente corria con temor, muchos buscaban guarecerse lo mejor que podían en sus casas y otros afortunados se encontraba seguros debajo del escudo Fenton, creación de Jack y Maddie Fenton, cazafantasmas de profesión.

El duo se encontraba con sus armas combatiendo a aquellos fantasmas para poder ayudar a la gente a que lograra acercarse al escudo anti-fantasmas.

Seguían con sus lasers ectoplasmáticos, algunos Shade Blacks al parecer eran heridos por sus armas, pero el duo se dio cuenta de que sus armas, no daban efecto en los Sahde Blacks. Es decir: ESTABAN JUGANDO CON ELLOS.

En un descuido, un Shade Black estaba por atacar de espaladas al matrimonio Fenton, pero un rayo rosado lo ataco mandándolo a volar a un edificio. Tanto los Shade Blacks como Jack y Maddie se giraron para observar quien había lanzado aquel ataque.

Era al parecer una chica cazadora de fantasmas con un traje rojo con negro, con una mascara de vidrio... pero si era... ¡VALERI!

La recordaban desde el incidente en el que el chico fantasma Danny Phantom había salvado a todos de aquel fantasma con corona de rey. La recordaban ya que Sam y Tucker le habían hablado de ella cuando habían ido a buscar a Danny.

Valeri después de haberles salvado la vida se dio cuenta de que la reconocieron y les pidió que guardaran el secreto ya que su papa podía enojarse con ella y aunque ambos padres sabían lo que era preocuparse por un hijo, en momentos como este lo que más les hacía falta era ayuda, así que hicieron un trato, con la condición de que si las cosas se ponían peligrosas, la adolescente se iría de inmediato al escudo Fenton.

El trio de cazafantasmas eran los únicos con la tecnología para combatir a aquellos fantasmas, se pusieron de acuerdo y se sincronizaban muy bien planeando como derrotar a los Shade Blacks. Por un momento a uno que otro Shade Black lograban derrotar, pero solo duraba poco.

Los Shade Blacks son demasiados y ni las armas de los 3 cazafantasmas eran demasiado fuertes para pelear contra ellos, pero no se iban a rendir.

 **\- ¡CUIDADO VALERI! -** gritaron Maddie y Jack al ver a la joven cazafantasmas tendida en el suelo

La chica solo podía observar como uno de esos Shade Blacks se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. Valeri trato de acercarse a su equipo cazafantasmas, demasiado débil y solo arrastrándose en el piso para llegar a su equipo.

* * *

AMITY PARK ESTA EN PELIGRO BAJO ATAQUE DE LOS SHADE BLACKS

¿Lograra Danny llegar a tiempo?

¿A dónde fue Reloj?

¿Qué mas sorpresas nos esperan?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

HOLA QUE TAL! YA QUE APARECI DE NUEVO

LAMENTO DEMASIADO POR HABER TARDADO EN SUBBIR EL CAPITULO... SABRAN QUE HE TENDIO OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE ACTUALIZAR, ADEMAS DE ESTAR MUY OCUPADA...

Les soy sincera, este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo, trataba de imaginarme como serian las escenas. Iba a ser mas largo el capitulo pero decidi dejarlo hasta donde han visto

Gracias por seguir mi historia

No se cuando podre actualizar.

Tardo mucho en que la imaginación me llegue y logre desarrollar una buena historia

 **Proxicamente Capítulo 5**


End file.
